wlbfandomcom-20200213-history
WOTW/translations
Please use the following format: Q: M: 01 <1st month> 02 <2nd month> 03 <3rd month> 04 <4th month> 05 <5th month> 06 <6th month> 07 <7th month> etc... (please keep "01" and so on the same, just give the month names as they appear in the sentence) D: en Q: Which word would you like to see featured from Monday, January 1st until Sunday, January 7th? M: 01 January 02 February 03 March 04 April 05 May 06 June 07 July 08 August 09 September 10 October 11 November 12 December D: 1st 2nd 3rd (X)th 21st 22nd 23rd (XX)th 31st ca Q: Quina paraula vols triar des del dilluns, 1 de gener fins al diumenge, 7 de gener? M: 01 gener 02 febrer 03 març 04 abril 05 maig 06 juny 07 juliol 08 agost 09 setembre 10 octubre 11 november 12 desembre D: (X) (XX) de FRAGE: Welches Wort würdest du gerne von Montag, dem ersten Januar, bis Sonntag, dem siebten Januar, hervorgehoben sehen? MONATE: 1. Januar 2. Februar 3. März 4. April 5. Mai 6. Juni 7. Juli 8. August 9. September 10. Oktober 11. November 12. Dezember TAGE: Erster zweiter dritter (X)ter einundzwanzigster zweiundzwanzigster dreiundzwanzigster (X)undzwanzigster einunddreißigster el Q: Ποια λέξη θα θέλατε να δείτε σαν επιλεγμένη από τη Δευτέρα, 1 Ιανουαρίου έως την Κυριακή 7 Ιανουαρίου; M: 01 Ιανουαρίου 02 Φεβρουαρίου 03 Μαρτίου 04 Απριλίου 05 Μαΐου 06 Ιουνίου 07 Ιουλίου 08 Αυγούστου 09 Σεπτεμβρίου 10 Οκτωβρίου 11 Νοεμβρίου 12 Δεκεμβρίου D: (X) (XX) es Q: ¿Qué palabra quieres elegir desde el lunes, 1 de enero hasta el domingo, 7 de enero? M: 1 de enero 2 de febrero 3 de marzo 4 de abril 5 de mayo 6 de junio 7 de julio 8 de agosto 9 de septiembre 10 de octubre 11 de noviembre 12 de diciembre D: (X) (XX) gl Q: Que palabra queres elixir desde o luns, 1 de xaneiro até o domingo, 7 de xaneiro? M: 1 de xaneiro 2 de febreiro 3 de marzo 4 de abril 5 de maio 6 de xuño 7 de xullo 8 de agosto 9 de setembro 10 de outubro 11 de novembro 12 de decembro D: (X) (XX) hes FROGG: Welsches Wort heedschde gärn vunn Mondoach, dem erschde Januar, bis Sunndoag, dem siebte Januar hervorgehobe säje? MONATE: 1. Januar 2. Februar 3. März 4. April 5. Mai 6. Juni 7. Juli 8. Auguschd 9. September 10. Oktober 11. September 12. Dezember DOAG: Erschder zwaate dridder (X)ter einundzwanzigster zweiundzwanzigster dreiundzwanzigster (X)undzwanzigster einunddreissischster is SPURNING: Hvaða orð hafir þú gjarnan lagt áherslu frá mánudegi, fyrstur janúar, til sunnudegi, sjö janúar? MÁNUÐIR: 1. Janúar 2. Febrúar 3. Mars 4. Apríl 5. Maí 6. Júní 7. Júlí 8. Ágúst 9. September 10. Október 11. Nóvember 12. Desember DAGAR: fyrstur annar þriðji fjórir (X) (XX) it Q: Che parola vuoi scegliere dal lunedì, 1 gennaio fino a la domenica, 7 gennaio? M: 1 gennaio 2 febbraio 3 marzo 4 aprile 5 maggio 6 giugno 7 luglio 8 agosto 9 settembre 10 ottobre 11 novembre 12 dicembre D: (X) (XX) ja Q: 1月1日月曜日から1月7日日曜日まで取り上げる言葉は、どれがいいと思いますか？ M: 01 1月 (睦月) 02 2月 (如月) 03 3月 (弥生) 04 4月 (卯月) 05 5月 (皐月) 06 6月 (水無月) 07 7月 (文月) 08 8月 (葉月) 09 9月 (長月) 10 10月 (神無月) 11 11月 (霜月) 12 12月 (師走) D: (X) (XX) nl Q: Welk woord zou je graag in de schijnwerpers willen zien staan van maandag 1 januari tot zondag 7 januari? M: 1 januari 2 februari 3 maart 4 april 5 mei 6 juni 7 juli 8 augustus 9 september 10 oktober 11 november 12 december D: (X) (XX) pt Q: Que palavra queres eleger desde a segunda-feira, 1 de janeiro até o domingo, 7 de janeiro? M: 1 de janeiro 2 de fevereiro 3 de março 4 de abril 5 de maio 6 de junho 7 de julho 8 de agosto 9 de setembro 10 de outubro 11 de novembro 12 de dezembro D: (X) (XX) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:WOTW Category:To translate